


Festivals and Mayhem

by Angelstar3999



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It had been a strange year for Elros, and he was certain it was to get even stranger with the arrival of the dwarrows. It was quite rude of them to interrupt the  festival the way they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivals and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicevenn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicevenn).



**Title:** Festivals and Mayhem  
**Author:** Angelstar3999  
**Beta:** Nui   _Thank you for all the hard work that you put into helping me finish the story._  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Legolas/Elros the Guard  
**Characters:** Legolas, Elros (The Guard), Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Glorfindel, Thranduil, Dwarrow, Feren, Thorin Oakenshield  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's work or his Characters.  
**Summary:** It had been a strange year for Elros, and he was certain it was to get even stranger with the arrival of the dwarrows. It was quite rude of them to interrupt the festival the way they did.  
**Requested pairing** = Legolas/Elros the Guard or Legolas/Galion or Legolas/Feren.  
I want to see Leggy get some action at home, and not from daddy. (But I will take Legolas/Thranduil if the other pairings really don't appeal.)  
Rating up to = NC-17

* * *

As Elros fixed the leaf crown that Legolas had placed on his head, he spotted two of their guests Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion laughing at a story from Feren.

“It is good to see that everyone is enjoying the festivities, but you, pen-neth...”

Elros turned to his King and new father-in-law standing next to him, smiling as if he did not have the weight of a Kingdom on his shoulders.

“Oh… I am enjoying myself very much Sire…” Elros went to bow, but Thranduil shook his head and held up his hand.  
  
“Pen-neth… We are family now. Not to mention, your Naneth was an old friend of the family. There is truly no reason for you to be so formal with me. After all, I still remember a small elfling running through my halls half dressed.”  
  
“Aye….” Elros had nothing to say to that. Sometimes he forgot that he had been born here in the Eryn Lasgalen, and was supposed to been raised here.

That was until the horrible accident, when he lost his mother and his name. He had been found by Elrond and his guards. It had been a miracle that he survived, but he had not seen it that way. As he could not remember his own name, so Lord Elrond had renamed him Elros, after his brother. He still didn’t know the name that his Naneth had given him, and with his Adar deceased, it remained a mystery.

Elros had been raised in Imladris, until an exchange of soldiers was offered in the treaty between Eryn Lasgalen and Imladris. When he arrived in the Greenwoods he had felt like he was home. Now he was married and very content with life.

“Pen-neth, I have lost you…” Thranduil watched the young one, pleased that his ion's Herven was happy and fitting into life here.

“Sorry…” Elros flushed in embarrassment.

“There is nothing to apologize for. Ah… it seems that we will have to talk later. Legolas is on his way over.” Thranduil stood up with Elros, who seem to shine with happiness, much to his joy and those who grew up with him.

“Ada, you remember Glorfindel. He is visiting because some new information has come up...” Legolas slid comfortably next to Elros and took his hand.  
  
“I can speak for myself…” Glorfindel looked at Legolas, clearly amused, though unimpressed. “And Elros, how have you been faring, Pen-neth?”

“I’ve been well… I see you are still keeping up with the twin whirlwinds…” Elros felt laughter bubble up and tried to suppress it.

“We heard that, Elros!” Don’t think…” think we won't have a talk with you later…” Elladan shouted in good humor.

“Do you hear that…?” Elrohir spoke up as he looked around.

Elros, who knew the twins well, squeezed Legolas hand as he saw the room go silent. The group of elves sprang into action. It wasn’t what they heard that worried him, but what they hadn't heard.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Elros was standing in front of entrance to the dungeons with the twins, who had offered their assistance. Thranduil had been furious with their guests, which consisted of twelve dwarrows and their exiled King Thorin Oakenshield.  
  
“What were they thinking, whipping a dozen spiders into a frenzy?” Elladan was still agitated by the attack of the spiders.  
  
“They weren’t thinking. If they had, they would have had a guide to help them through the forest. Eryn Lasgalen, much like other places, is no longer safe.” Elrohir had his arms crossed over his chest.

“I heard that Feren will be returning the exiled King after he has a talk with King Thranduil.” Elladan looked to Elros, who was deep in thought.  
  
“Aye... that is the plan. I do not see any hope with getting anything out of that Dwarf….” Elros did not hate Dwarrows, but he wasn’t too fond of the smell they brought with them.  
  
“Now, do not be so cruel, Elros. After all have a reason not to be happy with being locked up in the dungeons.” Elladan placed his hand on Elros shoulder, trying to bring comfort to his young friend.  
  
“Oh, I don’t blame them for not trusting us, but it is their words that irritate me.” Elros relaxed a little at his friend's presence.  
  
“Yes, well they are trying to get a rise and all we can do is stay calm.” Elrohir’s smile widened as he got Elros to smile back.  
  
None of them realized they had a pair of eyes watching them from a couple feet away. In the end, it did not matter as they chatted softly about the changes in their lives and what stayed the same.

By the time Feren came to release Elladan, Elrohir and him, Elros was so drained that even his feet felt like lead, every step sounding louder than they truly were. It took all his energy to bid the twins farewell as he entered the suit that he shared with Legolas. There on the meal table was his crown along with Legolas’. He couldn’t resist brushing his fingers over the still perfect leaves.

“I just need to change and get a couple hours of sleep…” Elros shook his head and to stay awake long enough to change out of his outfit and into a nightshirt. He entered through the doorway that separated the living room from their bedroom, making quick work of changing into his nightclothes before slipping under the covers. As he drifted off to sleep, Elros had to admit that today was a very strange day.

* * *

 

Elros was completely happy as he came to, feeling Legolas’ hands move over his over strained muscles. He had been disheartened that he could not spend as much time with Legolas as he had wanted to during the festival. In the end, he would take the small moments over the huge ones, and he treasured the small moments above all others.

Humming, he stretched his muscles and jerked when Legolas squeezed his backside.

“Really, is that all you think of, Las-nin?” Elros looked up at Legolas with one eye before kissing his lover back.

“No, but because of those dwarrows dwarfs intruding on our free time when I could spend time with you without our scheldules clashing. We could have been deaf and still been able to find them due to their rank,” Legolas grumbled as his face scrunched in disgust.

“Please do not remind me, I was on guard duty. I just wanted to ask if they had bathed in mud. least the younger ones were not so rude. But the smell…I am so thankful that I was relieved by Feren.” Elros sat up as he took some of the food from the platter. “I would rather not talk about them while I'm with you.”

“Agreed.” Legolas entwined his hand with Elros enjoying the closeness and private moment their room provided. “What would you like to do?” Legolas placed kisses on the side of Elros neck, enjoying the shivers that came from his lover’s body. He could feel the stirring of Elros’ arousal and he felt himself harden at the thought of future activities.

“I wouldn’t mind staying here in our room and enjoying some down time… just you and me.” Elros spoke through the haze that surrounded his thoughts.

“That sounds agreeable, and afterwards maybe a bath…” Legolas traced Elros’ pucker, enjoying the jumping and tightness as he pushed in slowly so as to not cause too much stress.

“Bath…” Elros enjoyed the feeling of Legolas scissoring his fingers inside him as he felt the bundle of nerves being repeatedly pressed against. It was difficult to think while Legolas was giving him so much pleasure.

“Yes, my Star because after I am done we will both need a bath, and maybe we can have more fun there…” Legolas laughed as Elros’ cock started to leak and jump at his suggestion. Legolas pulled out some lotion and quickly readied himself, feeling Elros tighten around his fingers.

“My Star, do you think you can take me?” Legolas lined himself up with Elros entrance and held his cock steady.

“Aye… stop wasting time.” Elros grasped as Legolas pushed all the way in to the hilt. He felt completely stretched and full.

“So tight, so mine…” Legolas crooned as he set a steady pace pulling halfway out then pushing back in. Elros tried to grab a hold of his cock as Legolas batted his hand away.

“No… My Star, I will be the one to bring you to release.” Legolas grabbed his lover’s hands and placed them above his head before savagely taking possession of the most tempting lips.

“Las….”

“You are mine, my Star. You swore it to me when we took our oaths.” Legolas continued to rain kisses down Elros flushed face.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you high, and frustrated.” With his free hand, Legolas took hold of Elros’ cock that had been rubbing against his belly and started to pump it along with his thrusts. He struggled not to go faster as he felt Elros tighten like a leather glove around him, squeezing him tight.

Feeling his lower belly tighten. His mouth opened and closed as he felt himself lose control and come all over, his mind turning into putty . Elros felt Legolas reach his release, his entire body humming with pleasure as he tried to control his breathing.

“Love you, my Star Legolas kissed Elros sweaty forehead, enjoying how relaxed his beloved Herven was. He wished they could have more days like this one The Greenwood was no longer as safe as it use to be, and it caused both of their jobs to keep them apart.

“Las…?” Elros smiled up at Legolas and kissed the closest skin he could reach. He felt Legolas withdraw from him.

“Hmmm…” Legolas took his old dirty shirt and wiped away the remains of their lovemaking.

“You said something about a bath.” Elros sat up with a little wince, his muscles screaming about a little discomfort as he helped get rid of the dirty bedding.

“So I did… but maybe later after we have slept a little. You wore me out, my Star.” Legolas laughed as he got rid of their old bed sheet, slipped on a new one, and grabbed the old comforter.

“That sounds nice…” Elros moved close to Legolas as they got back into bed. “That is what I thought, too…” Legolas kissed Elros before snuggling up to him. “I love you.”

* * *

They did end up taking a bath later after waking up to the chaos of escaping dwarrows along with their wine barrels. After all, they could not let the twins have all the fun in chasing after their guests through the forest.

“It looks like another adventure. Your Ada will not be pleased with their escape Elladan sheathed his sword.

“Is he ever when it comes to Thorin Oakenshield? That is more than enough reason to give chase. What do you think, El-nin?” Legolas stood close enough to brush shoulders with Elros.

“I say let the hunt begin…” Elros grin turned feral as his herven and friends let out shouts of excitement. They were now ready to find out what was so important to the dwarrows that they risked their lives by hiding in barrels. And then whoever released them into the river. It was a smart move, if a little crazy.

As he felt Legolas pull his hand, he looked to his family waiting for him and nodded.

“Let the hunt begin."

Their weapons were sheathed as they mounted their horses and took off after the traveling group of dwarrows . Wherever this may take them, they were ready for the mayhem ahead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes  
> It was also known as Greenwood the Great, Eryn Galen or Taur-e-Ndaedelos, and was later re-named Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves.
> 
>  **Legolas:** Green Leaf  
>  **Las:** Leaf  
>  **Elros:** Star Foam  
>  **El-nin:** My Star: The name Legolas calls Elros  
>  **El:** Star, Elladan and Elrohir nickname for their friend  
>  **Other People named Elros**  
>  Elrond’s Brother Twin Elros, also known as Elros Tar-Minyatur,  
>  **Herven:** Husband  
>  **Pen-neth:** Young one  
>  **Eldornion:** Son of Elrond  
>  **Ion-nin:** my Son


End file.
